Living In A World I Never Knew Existed
by 17Paramore Brand New Eyes17
Summary: When 15 year old Jessica Knightley moves to La Push she is pulled into a world she never knew existed and meets a certain Werewolf. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Jessica Knightley

Some people hear their own inner voices with great clearness

And they live by what they hear such people become crazy or they become legends

My name is Jessica Knightley I was born in the moon of the falling leaves (autumn)

My mother died bringing me into this world my father brought me to Rodney Grant an old Native American friend of the family he wrapped me in a bear skin and held me all that night.

It was a bad time for my father losing my mother so he decided to go over the oceans and begin again.

One year it was the moon of the red grass when my father was attacked and killed by a bear so Rodney took me in as his own daughter he watched over me like a treasure and taught me everything he knew.

One day Rodney decided it was time we moved so we moved to a place called La Push where an old friend of Rodney's lived after we moved into our new house Rodney thought that I should meet his friend Billy Black.


	2. Meeting Billy

Some people hear their own inner voices with great clearness

"So Rodney where does this friend of yours live?" I asked

"Just down near the beach" Rodney answered

"Sweet" I said staring out the window of the car

"You'll like his son a lot he's a nice boy – great to get along with"

"Uh-huh sure" I said sounding like a little smart ass

"Jess?" Rodney said sounding serious

"What?" I groaned

"Be nice"

"Whatever"

We were silent until we arrived at Billy's house I saw a man in a wheel chair on the porch I presumed him to be Billy.

"Hey Billy how are you?" Rodney said shaking Billy's hand

"Great" Billy answered and then he looked at me

"Oh Billy this is Jess – Jess this is Billy Black" Rodney introduced us

"Nice to meet you Jess" Billy said holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Black" I said politely shaking it

"Please call me Billy," He said giving me a smile

"So" Rodney began "Where's that son of yours Jess has been dying to meet him" Rodney faced me smiling

"Smart ass" I mumbled under my breath making sure Billy didn't hear

"He's out with his friends at the moment wont be back until late – tomorrow's Friday you will most likely see him at school Jess" Billy said

"Would you like to come inside?" Billy asked

"No thank you we've got a few more thing to move into our house" Rodney said

"Maybe next time?"

"Sure thing Billy see you later" Rodney waved then turned and headed towards the car

"I will tell him you dropped by," Billy said talking about his son

"Oh thanks" I said "See you later it was nice to meet you Billy"

"Same to you too Jess"

I turned and headed for the car but for some reason as a was walking I looked at the forest and I swear I saw some reddish brown colour thing move


	3. First Sight

Some people hear their own inner voices with great clearness

We arrived home and finished unpacking our stuff Rodney gave me the largest room since I had a lot more stuff after I finished putting my clothes in the draws I went downs stairs.

"So how do you like the house?" Rodney asked

I shrugged "Neat"

"Rodney do you mind if I go look around?"

"No go ahead but don't go to far"

"Sure Later"

I headed out the door and jumped into Rodney's 1965 Holden Ute and headed for town I parked the car and started walking around town I found my school – at the front gate was a sign saying "Quileute High"

I continued walking around when I saw a group of guys sitting over on a park bench there were six of them they all had nice tans muscular and were very tall I was guessing 6,5 maybe more I noticed that one of them was staring at me he had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans I looked away blushing and started heading back towards the Ute I could still feel him staring at me.


	4. High School

Some people hear their own inner voices with great clearness

I woke up to a cold rainy morning

"Oh great just what I need" I complained

I got dressed packed my bag and headed downstairs

"Hiya Jess" Rodney said

"Hey Rodney"

I skipped breakfast too nervous to eat. Rodney gave me a lift to school I said goodbye and headed toward the front office I walked inside it was brightly lit a little cold but welcoming enough.

The waiting room was small with black padded chairs with a cactus plant sitting on the table between the two chairs. There was a little old woman sitting behind her desk sorting out all her papers into each of their baskets that sat on her desk I cleared my throat to catch her attention.

"Oh hello dear how can I help you?"

"I'm new here," I said

"Name please"

"Jessica Knightley"

she started digging through her stacks of documents until she found what she was looking for.

"Here you are dear your schedule and a map of the school" she said handing me some papers

"Thank you"

I turned and headed for the door I was just about to exit the door when someone banged into me it was a girl around my age with black hair olive skin and was carrying a large amount of books which had now crashed to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized

"No its okay I should have watched where I was going" I said while helping her pick up her books

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked noticing my accent

"No I'm not" I answered

"Where do you come from?" she asked interested

"Australia"

"You don't look very tan"

I shrugged "Fair skin burns more then tans"

"I'm Kim Meyer" she introduced herself

"Jessica Knightley"

"What do you have now?"

"Um Government with Mr. Dawson"

"Same" she said smiling

We both hurried to our class by the time class was finished Kim and I had become friends like we'd known each other for years when it was lunch Kim and I made our way to the cafeteria we sat at one of the corner tables and started chatting away when I saw the same group of guys from down the street sitting two tables away from us two of them were staring at Kim and I.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the two guys staring

"That Jacob Black and Jared Taylor" Kim said

"And the others?"

"Um Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater and Paul Solomon" Kim pointed to each one as she said their names.

"Their kinda cute"

"I've had a crush on Jared for ages – the Cullen boys are pretty cute too"

"Who?" I asked

"The Cullens the guys over there" she pointed to them I turned in the direction she was pointing.

One was huge with muscles with dark curly hair another was muscular as well but not as big with honey blond hair the last was just as muscular as the blond with bronze – coloured hair.

"The dark curly one is Emmett the blond is Jasper and the bronze is Edward" Kim explained

"Mmm they are eye catching but I still say the other guys" I said

I turned my eyes back toward the one named Jacob he was still staring at me smiling. Then the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"What do you have now?" Kim asked

"Um English" I answered

"Oh I got Technology – I guess I'll catch you later"

"For sure see ya"


	5. Stories

When I entered the classroom I recognized Jacob Black sitting at the back of the class by himself staring at me. All the other tables were taken so I made my way down the aisle to sit in the empty seat next to him.

I felt his gaze on me the whole time but I kept my eyes on my work.

This class was so boring so I decided to draw patterns on my book until I heard a deep husky voice.

"You look bored?"

I looked up to see Jacob smiling at me.

"I'm Jacob Black" he held out his hand in a friendly gesture

"Jessica Knightley" I said shaking it when I touched his hand it felt really warm almost hot.

"Nice accent – what is it?" he asked

"Australian" I answered

"Cool" he said smiling "So you just moved here with Rodney right?"

"Yeah that's right – how did you know?"

"My dad said he met you"

"Oh so your Billy's son?"

"The one and only" he said proudly

"So how do you like it so far?" Jacob asked

"Its pretty good"

"Bet it's a lot different to Aussie?"

"A lot more"

We were both silent for a few moments.

"How old are you?" he asked

"Fifteen you?"

"Sixteen"

"When's your birthday?"

"April 26th"

"Cool"

The final bell rang I packed up my books and left the classroom and walked slowly out of the school grounds to the car park I stopped when a car pulled in front of me Jacob hopped out of the car and walked over to me.

"Hey Jessica"

"Oh hey Jacob - just call me Jess I hate been called Jessica"

"Okay and you can just call me Jake"

"Okay"

"Hey um I noticed you were walking and I was wondering if you maybe wanted a ride home?" he asked running his fingers through his hair nervously.

That was unexpected

"Um sure thanks"

He took my bag from me and placed it carefully in the back seat and then opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I said

"Anytime" he said closing the door

He jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine he turned on the radio and kept searching until he found the station he liked.

"You listen to Linkin Park?" I asked

"Is that ok I could change it if you want?"

"No I love Linkin Park it's my favorite band"

"Same" he smiled

"What's your favorite song?" Jacob asked

"I don't know I like crawling and lying from you – yours?"

"With you" he answered looking into my eyes

"What?"

"You have beautiful eyes"

I blushed

"Thank you"

He pulled up in the driveway opened my door and handed me my bag.

"Thanks for the ride"

"Your Welcome" he said shoving his hands in his pockets

"I guess I'll see you later," I said turning towards the door

"Jess?"

"Yeah?" I said turning back towards him

"Can I come in?"

"Um sure if you want"

We both walked towards the door Jacob was walking fairly close next to me. I unlocked the door and we walked inside.

"Nice house" He said looking at Rodney's cravings of wolves on the walls.

"Thanks" I said looking at his face he was fascinated by the cravings.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked

"Sure"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked back into the lounge room to find him looking at my photo album full of pictures of Rodney and me with a pack of wolves.

"Thanks" He said when I handed him the soda

"You like wolves? There's so many photo's of you with at least one"

"I love them their my favorite animal"

Jacob grinned widely

"After we moved from Australia we were living somewhere near Waterville there was a pack of wolves that would visit us everyday and we'd feed them – me mostly. After awhile they became trusted friends when Rodney went hunting he knew the wolves would watch over me and keep me safe." I explained

"Like they say man's best friend" Jacob said

"Gave them all names too"

"What did you call them?" Jacob asked

"The two girls I called Fleur and Enola and the two boys Sebastian and Jake"

Jacob's face lit up at the last name

"Jake was my favorite well they all were but mostly Jake"

"How come?"

"There weren't many kids around so I spent most of my time playing in the woods with the wolves. Every morning Jake would start barking out my window to wake me up to go play I guess you could call us best friends."

"What colour fur did Jake have?"

"Reddish-brown why?"

"Just curious"

I heard Rodney pulling up the driveway

"That will be Rodney," I said heading toward the door

"Do you mind if I stay for dinner?" Jacob asked

"No not at all" I answered while opening the door

"Hey Jess" Rodney said stepping in the door

"Hey Rodney"

Rodney walked into the lounge room to find Jacob still looking at the photo album.

"Hey Jacob how you doing?" Rodney asked holding out his hand

"Very good sir" Jacob said shaking it

"So what have you kids being up to?"

"Nothing much Jacob was kind enough to give me a ride home today" I said smiling at Jacob

"Yes that was kind of you - would you like to stay for dinner?" Rodney asked

"Sure thanks"

"So what do you guys want pasta or roast?" I asked

"Roast sounds good" they both said

"Okay"

I made my way into the kitchen to start dinner. After dinner Jacob offered to help me with the dishes and thanked us for dinner. He said goodbye to Rodney and went to leave I went to follow him outside Rodney gave me the thumbs up I just rolled my eyes.

I followed Jacob to his car

"Thanks again for dinner"

"It's all good," I said

"Um Jess can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you mind if I started spending more time with you?"

"No not really"

"Okay cool"

He leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek

I blushed a bright red

"See you tomorrow"

"See you then"

I said heading into the house I waved goodbye to Jake then turned to see Rodney smiling

"What?" I asked

"Told you he was great to get along with"

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Looks like he's got a crush on you huh Jess?"

"Sure he dose" I muttered sarcastically "I'm gunna go to bed"

"Okay night Jess"

"Night Rodney"


	6. The Legend

I walked upstairs had a shower and got dressed into my puppy dog boxers and tank top and went to bed. I had a hard time sleeping hearing the constant whooshing of the rain and the rumble of the thunder I rolled over and faced the window and watched the rain my eyes were staring to get heavy when the slightest bit of movement caught my eye just outside my window.

"Gah!"

I gasped in shock I jumped out of bed and went over to the window peering through the glass searching but saw nothing but the forest and the rain trailing down my window.

I didn't get any sleep after that I laid awake in bed until it was morning I got dressed into my jeans and sat on my bed staring at my window until there was a knock at my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and in stepped Rodney.

"Hey Jess"

"Hey"

"Jacobs here do you mind if he comes in?"

"No not at all"

"Okay and I'm going fishing with Billy for a few hours so are you alright here with Jacob?"

"Yeah"

He walked over and kissed me on my forehead.

"See you later"

He let Jacob in then closed the door behind him.

"Hey Jess"

"Hey Jake"

"How are you?"

He asked sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Tired" I said rubbing my eyes

"Yeah you look it"

"What about you?" I asked

"Never better"

I smiled at him then turned my eyes back to my window. It was still raining but all I could think about was the movement that scared me last night.

"Jess?" Jacobs's voice interrupted. I turned my eyes back to him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look scared"

"Super" I lied he wasn't fooled

"Jess what is it?"

"I thought I saw something outside my bedroom window last night it just gave me a little fright that's all nothing big"

Jacob pulled me towards him for a hug.

"Don't worry Jess I won't let anything hurt you" He whispered

pulling me closer to him.

"Hey Jess do you know anything about our old legends?" Jacob asked

"Rodney told me a few about men turning into wolves" I answered

"And about the cold ones?"

"Mmm the cold ones?" I said trying to remember "Nope sorry doesn't ring a bell"

"Well there are stories of the cold ones. You see the cold ones are the enemies of the men that turned into wolves you would call them werewolves."

"What are the cold ones?" I asked curious

"Blood drinkers or should I say vampires" Jacob said

My eyes turned to the window a shiver ran down my spine.

"But its just a story right?" I said

"Yeah just a story"


	7. Nightmares

**A/N please tell me if there's anything you do or don't like and if you have any ideas please feel free to review them**

I told Rodney that I wasn't hungry and that I was tired. Once in my room I locked the door and went straight to my window making sure nothing was there I backed away slowly before grabbing my favorite Linkin Park CD and popped it into my stereo. I lay down on my bed and hit play on the remote. I closed my eyes and concentrated very carefully on the lyrics until I fell asleep.

I was dreaming I was walking through the forest the light shining through the trees and the wind blowing through my hair. All of a sudden Jake was there (my wolf friend from back home) the sunlight shining through his fur his dark eyes watching me – his face was frightened.

"Jake? What's wrong buddy?" I asked walking towards him. He turned and ran away. I ran after him deeper into the forest.

"Jake!" I screamed out to him then suddenly he disappeared. I stopped dead searching in every direction for him.

"Jake?" I whispered terrified. He had taken me into the darkest part of the forest.

"Jake!" I screamed again hearing nothing but the wind in the trees.

"Jess?" said a familiar husky voice

I turned to see Jacob appearing from behind some trees.

"Jacob" I ran towards him wrapping my arms around his neck but he grabbed my wrist and pulled them away.

"Jess run get out of here" he whispered frightened.

"Why?"

He let go of my wrist and fell to the forest floor shaking. I watched in horror as Jacob turned into a huge reddish-brown wolf.

"Jacob!"

The Jacob wolf stared at me with its black eyes. The wolf launched himself towards me baring his razor sharp teeth.

"No Jacob!" I screamed wrenching up right out of my bed. I looked at my clock reading 7:00am.

"God I gotta stop watching horror movies"

I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed towards the bathroom.


	8. I Love You

After my shower I grabbed one of my favorite series of books and started reading when the phone made me jump. I leaned over my bedside table and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess it's me"

"Hey Jake"

"You doing anything now?"

"No why?"

"You wanna come to my place?" Jacob asked

"Sure"

"See you in a few"

I hung up the phone and quickly pulled on my shoes and jacket. Rodney had taken the Ute so I got on my motor bike that Rodney had bought me and headed to Jacob's.

I pulled up in front of Jacob's house.

"Hey Jess"

Jacob said walking towards me.

"Hey Jake"

"Nice ride" He said looking at my bike.

"Thanks"

"Do you ride?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered "you wanna see?"

"Yeah sure"

I followed him into his shed and stared at his bike.

"Dam" I said

"Pretty sweet huh?" Jacob said smiling

"No kidding"

Jacob had told me bits and pieces about motorbikes and what they do and how they work I was so interested that I forgot how cold it was.

"You wanna go inside?" Jacob asked concerned

"Yeah"

Jacob wrapped his arm around me led me into his house. We sat on the couch and started a conversation. Jacob told me about his family and friends while I just sat there quietly listening when two guys stepped in the door.

"Hey Jake" They both said

"Sup guys" Jacob greeted them still with his arm around me.

Both the boys stared at me.

"Hey there you must be Jess?" one of them said

"Yeah How did you know?" I asked

"Jake's told us all about you" he said smiling at Jacob "Oh I'm Embry by the way Embry Call" he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Embry" I said shaking it.

The other guy stepped forward.

"Quil Ateara nice to meet you Jess"

"Nice to meet you too Quil"

Both Embry and Quil walked past us and sat in the couch opposite us just staring

"What accent is that?" Embry asked

"Australian" I answered

"Dude freaky" I laughed. Jacob just glared at him

"What?" Embry asked when he saw Jacob's glare

"Dude shut up"

"Woo Jacob's gotta girlfriend" Quil teased

I blushed.

"Ok that's it you two out" Jacob muttered pointing to the door.

"Come on Jake we were just kidding" Embry said

"Don't care just get out"

"Fine" Both of them said standing up "See ya Jess" Quil said before heading out the door.

"See you round Jess" Embry waved

"Bye" I waved to them

Jacob waited until they were gone before he opened his mouth.

"Sorry bout that" He apologized

"Nah its cool"

We continued our conversation when I started to feel a little tired I hadn't been sleeping well since the movement outside my bedroom window.

"You're tired get some rest" Jacob said

"No I'm fine really," I said

"Jess?"

"What?" I groaned

"Just go to sleep you tired"

"Fine"

Jacob got up so I could lie down on the couch. I made myself comfy and before I knew it I was fast asleep and I started dreaming the same dream.

"Jacob!" I screamed remembering the reddish-brown wolf launching himself at me.

"No Jacob!" I screamed again awaking wide-eyed and panting.

"Jess?" Jacob said alarmed kneeling next to me on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah just a bad dream" I panted sitting up. Jacob stood up and sat down next to me on the couch.

"You wanna talk bout it?" he asked

I looked into his eyes and nodded

Jacob waited patiently

"I-I saw Jake he was here in the forest he looked scared and then he just ran off. I ran after him deeper and deeper into the forest until it was like night. I kept running after him until he suddenly disappeared. I stopped running and searched for him I began to get scared and then you showed up.

I ran up to you and hugged you but you pulled away and then you began shaking violently and fell to the ground and transformed into this huge reddish-brown wolf and you launched yourself at me" I explained

Jacob looked at me with fear and worry in his eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine" he whispered

"Some story huh?"

"Yeah some story"

"It kinda reminded me of my other nightmares but different"

"Other nightmares?" he asked

"The ones I use to have about my father"

"What happened to him?"

"I was ten years old and one day my father was out hunting with Rodney. I was at home with Jake watching over me when I heard a loud roar and screaming. I then ran out of the house following the screams with Jake on my heels. The screams got closer and closer and that's when I saw it".

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Jacob put his arm around me comforting me.

"A large bear ripping my father to pieces. But then the bear saw me and charged the bear went to claw me but Jake jumped in front of me blocking the attack. Rodney shot the bear several times In the head killing it.

"Rodney tried to save my dad but was too late. Jake was badly hurt I held him in my arms praying that he would survive instead he died in my arms that day".

I suddenly ran out of Jacob's house to the beach and broke down crying.

"Jess?" Jacob's voice came up from beside me

"I'm fine" I sobbed turning away from him.

He walked in front of me so I was facing him.

"Don't worry Jess I'm here for you"

"Thanks Jake"

He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him.

"I will always be here for you" he promised

"Hey do you want me to cheer you up?" Jacob asked

I nodded

Jacob grabbed a few driftwood branches that surrounded us and put them in a pile in front of me.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" he asked

"No" I answered

"You'll love this then"

He lit the small branches. As they caught fire I could see a mixture of blue and green.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"It's beautiful," I said fascinated by the colours.

"Yes you are"

I looked at him and noticed that his face had moved closer to mine. He hesitated for a bit and then his warm lips meet mine. My lips parted moving with his.

One voice in my head was saying.

_What are you doing you barely know this guy and yet here you are letting him kiss you_

Another was saying.

_Jess for once in you life let yourself feel what you want to feel you have been sitting in the dark for far too long_

Jacob's lips then broke away from mine he pulled back to look at me waiting to see if I would slap him or something. I did nothing but smiled. He smiled back.

"I thought you were going to kick my ass or something," he said

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I kissed you without asking you"

"Whoop de do" I said

He smiled and brought his lips back to mine for a few seconds.

"Does this mean were dating?" I asked

"Do you want to?"

I shrugged "Sure"

We walked back to his house holding hands when I noticed it was getting dark and Rodney would be home soon.

"I'd better get going," I said letting go of his hand and walking towards my bike. Jacob just followed.

"Thanks for cheering me up today Jake it was really sweet of you"

"Like I said I will always be here for you"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"See you later" He said, "I love you"

Oh my god did he just say I love you

"I love you too," I said hopping onto my bike and putting my helmet on. I rode back home smiling.


	9. Bringing Back The Light

When I arrived at school Kim was waiting for me in the car park.

"Hi Kim" I said approaching her.

"Hey Jess"

"How was your weekend?" Kim asked

"It was … interesting"

"What happened?"

"Nothing just hung out with Jacob Black" I smiled

"No way" Kim said excited

"Yeah way"

"Oh my god you have to tell me all about it"

"We-" I started but was interrupted by the school bell.

"Tell me at lunch okay" Kim said

"Sure thing" I said before hurrying off to class. The first few classes were boring. Finally the last class before lunch I sat down at one of the empty tables. Everybody was seated when the teacher walked in.

"Morning class" Mr. Stewart said placing his brief case on his desk

"How was everyone's weekend?" He asked

There were a few groans and murmurs. I just stared at my books.

"Ah Mr. Cullen thank you for joining us" Mr. Stewart said

I looked up to see Edward making his way to the empty seat next to me. I stared at him while he took his seat but quickly turned away when he noticed. He was incredibly handsome but also a little intimidating. I focused on the lesson when I heard a sweet velvet voice.

"Hello"

I turned to see Edward looking at me.

"Hi" I said

"You must be Jessica Knightley?"

"Just Jess"

He nodded

"Nice accent - Australian am I correct?"

"Straight up" I smiled

A cool breeze blew in from the windows and it made me shiver.

"Still not use to the cold weather yet?" Edward said

I nodded

"Must be a difficult place for you to live"

"No not really I love the rain it's nice to get out of the sun every once in a while" I said

Then the bell rang for lunch. I met up with Kim and sat at an empty table.

"So what happened?" Kim asked

"Nothing much we just talked and I met Embry and Quil"

"Anything else?"

"Um yeah he kissed me" I said almost squealing

"Oh my god no way how was it?" Kim asked excited

"Let's just say that wont be my last" I smiled

"Wow that good huh"

"So" I said changing the subject "You thought about asking Jared out yet?"

"Actually he already asked me" Kim said smiling

"And?" I said smiling back

"I said yes"

"Congrats"

"Thanks"

"We should totally have a double date sometime" She asked "W e should Have a movie night don't you think?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Great"

We both started planning what a good movie date would be.

"Hey Jess" Kim whispered

"Yeah" I answered

"Edward Cullen is staring at you"

I looked up to see Edward looking straight into my eyes his face was straight but was followed by a smile. I smiled back

"I think he likes you" Kim teased

"Oh shut up give me one good reason why he would like me?"

"Personality" she answered

"Uh-huh" was all I said

"Believe what you want to believe I still say he does" Kim said before going back to the planning. I took one last look at Edward who was still smiling then joined Kim.

My last class was with Jacob and Kim. Jacob introduced me to Jared, Seth, Paul and Leah who were also in our class. We all talked during class having told to be quiet a few times by Mr. Molligan.

"So what are you doing Friday night?" Jared asked Kim

"Well Jess and I decided that we could have watch a movie at my house with you and Jacob" Kim said

"You up for it Jake?" Jared asked

"Sure" Jacob said smiling at me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Great then its settled Friday night seven o clock" Kim said

The bell rang for the end of school and Jacob was walking hand in hand with me to his car.

"So how do you like the guys?" He asked

"Their great" I answered truthfully "It's like I've known them my whole life"

"They like you too you know" Jacob said opening the door for me I hopped in and closed the door for me as Jacob was getting into the driver's seat.

I thought about how everyone was so friendly to me especially Jacob ever since my dad's death my world completely shut down.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jacob asked pulling me from my train of thought I hadn't realized we were already at my house.

"You" I answered

"What about me"

I looked into his eyes.

"Promise you won't laugh"

"Promise"

"Well ever since my dad was killed my world was dark and cold and full of sorrow but ever since I met you it's like as if you've brought back the sunlight with comfort warmth and hope and then I realized I think I'm falling in love with you"

I waited for him to burst into laughter but instead he smiled and brought his lips to mine.

**A/N Reviews people Reviews tell me what you like and if you have any ideas feel free to review them**


	10. With You

The week went slowly by when finally it was Friday. Kim and I were sitting with Jacob and Jared talking about what movie we should hire.

"What movie do you want to get Jess?" Jacob asked

"I quite like Van Helsing" I answered

"I love that movie," Kim said

"Van Helsing it is" Jared said gladly

"Don't you guys want to pick a movie too?" I asked

"Na it's cool we'll just watch what you girl's want" Jacob answered

Jacob dropped me off at home after school so I could quickly get dressed to go to Kim's. I threw on my skinny-legged jeans and my Linkin Park tank top and skate shoes.

Jacob was already making his way inside wearing some blue jeans a black singlet top and some skate shoes.

OMG he's hot

I quickly put on a little bit of make-up and my favorite dog-tag necklace and walked downstairs to meet Jacob.

"Hey Jess" Jacob greeted approaching me

"Hey Jake"

"Wow" he said admiring my outfit "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I said "Not too bad yourself"

Jacob walked me outside and led me to his car and I noticed it was quite cold and windy it made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked concerned

I nodded

Jacob wrapped his big arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said

Jacob opened the car door for me and when I hopped in Jacob pulled out a jacket from the back seat and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you"

"Anytime anywhere" he smiled climbing into the drivers seat and starting the engine. He turned on the radio and on came Linkin Park

With You

"Your favorite" I said

"It sure is"

He started singing the lyrics and I joined in.

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static/and put my cold feet on the floor

Forget all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste od hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant/and I can't bring you back

It's true/the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

You/now I see/keeping everything inside

You/now I see/even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor/the rest of the day stand still

Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real

Now I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant/andi can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of you voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

You/now I see/keeping everything inside

You/now I see/even when I close my eyes

You/now I see/keeping everything inside

You/now I see/even when I close my eyes

No, no matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you

No, no matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you


	11. So It's True

We were already at Kim's when the song ended.

"I love that song." I said.

Jacob just smiled as he helped me out of the car. As soon as I was out Jacob pulled me in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. The we were interuppted.

"Wooo." Jared teased.

Kim elbowed Jared in the ribs.

"Leave them alone."

I blushed as Jacob released me and lead me inside. Kim had laid down some blankets on the couch for us to snuggle up into. Jared was putting the movie in place in the DVD player. We all sat down on the couch, Kim and I snuggled up to Jared and Jacob while they wrapped the blankets around us. By the time we got up to where Anna and Van Helsing kiss Jacob kissed my forehead then moved down to my lips, our lips parted, moving together then a loud howl sounded out the door. Jacob and Jared immediently stood up.

"Stay here." Jared said kissing Kim.

"We'll be right back." Jacob said before they both ran out the door towards where the howl had come from.

"What the hell?" Kim said.

"That was unexpected," I said.

A few moments later Jared and Jacob return back through the same door.

"Are you girls alright?" Jared asked walking up to Kim.

"We're fine why?" Kim asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jacob said wrapping his arm protectively around my waist.

"Kim do you mind if we leave a bit early?" Jacob asked

"Um no."

"Why are we leaving early?" I asked.

"I just got some stuff I have to do." He answered.

"I'll ring you later Jess." Kim said.

"Okay. Bye Jared." I said confused.

Jacob and I jumped into the car and headed home he was driving a bit faster than usual and kept looking around out through the windows like as if searching for something.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

I was silent the rest of the way. He opened the door for me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have to go now." Jacob said.

"Wha-."

"I'll explain later just please whatever you do don't leave the house." He said worried.

And with that he left.

I went inside and walked silently to my room, I got changed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess its Kim."

"Hey."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No."

"Why would they just leave like that?" she was getting angry.

"I don't know." I said "Is Jared still with you?"

"No he left again just after you guys did."

"Weird."

"What about Jacob?"

"He's gone too."

"Odd I'll ring you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay c ya."

Then the phone went dead.

My eyes were getting heavy so I went to bed and fell asleep. The thunder rumbled loudly but I still managed to sleep.

(Dreaming)

"Jacob!" I screamed as I searched for him deep within the forest.

"Jacob!"

I stumbled my way through the muddy forest floor.

"Jake where are you?"

"I'm here." Jacob said appearing from behind a tree.

"Jake." I ran into his arms glad that I had found him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Get away from me!"

Then he disappeared into the forest leaving me behind in the wet cold rain.

"No Jake!"

I screamed wrenching up right out of bed.

"Jess?" Jacob said from the end of my bed.

"Jake?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah I'm here. It's okay now, you're safe."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something Jess." He said looking into my eyes.

"Shoot." I said sitting up in bed waiting.

"Okay but don't freak out." He hesitated "I'm a werewolf."

"Okay? But what does that have to do with me?"

"You're my imprint." Jake said moving a bit closer to me.

"Translation,"

"It's something that happens when we find our soul mates."

"We?" I asked confused.

"The pack me, Jared, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah, Sam, Collin and Brady. We're all werewolves." He said watching me carefully like I was going to faint.

"You have got to be shitting me. All of you?"

"Yep,"

"How-why?" I was dumbstruck.

"We exist because the do"

"They?" I interrupted.

"The vampires."

"Hold up, I said holding up my hands. Rewind and remix so your telling me, that you and your friends can turn into giant dogs, that werewolves and vampires exist, and that I'm your soul mate and yada yada?"

"Yep pretty much." He waited for my response.

"Oh my god. That's really something Jake."

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck.

"A lot to take in huh?" Jacob asked.

"You're telling me."

"Are you alright with this?" he asked releasing me.

"Yeah,"

"You sure?" he said staring deeply into my eyes.

"I'll always love you no matter what."

"I'll always love you too."


End file.
